Porn for the sake of porn
by lexicalsanctuary
Summary: Zack/Cloud. As the title says, this is what you think it is. I apologize to Zack for putting him through this. The poor boy's head would explode...Well, maybe not as bad as it would for Angeal/Zack...Ew...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_**WARNING: RATED M. CONTAINS YAOI. IF YOU DIDN'T GET THAT FROM THE TITLE, STERILIZE YOURSELF. IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI (A.K.A. TWO GUYS TOGETHER ROMANTICALLY. BROWN CHICKEN, BROWN COW. That takes on a whole new meaning in this situation…), WALK AWAY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU COMPLAINING THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE INTELLIGENCE TO CLICK THE BACK BUTTON AND LEAVE.**_

_Hehehe…Wrote this out of boredom. The idea popped in my head and I had nothing better to do. Funny thing is, I don't even like Zack/Cloud. I think Cloud is a little too Emo. And excuse how out of character Zack is. I've never played the game. I've only seen my friend play it. By the way, Lucky Stars is ridiculously adorable. Well, anyways, read and enjoy. And please don't review if you're just going to say stupid crap about how gross two guys together is. Because it's a little immature and a waste of everyone's time._

* * *

"Uhn…Zack…" Half-lidded blue eyes searched the dark for the other's, spiky black hair the only thing he could see. Cloud arched his back; a gasp fell from his lips, "Z-Zack…"

A second pair of blue eyes lazily traveled up to meet the blonde's. Zack growled quietly and leaned in to nip at a pale shoulder. Cloud pushed at Zack's chest, only to have wrist grabbed and pinned next to his head.

The older man sat back, straddling narrow hips, and moved the other wrist opposite the first. He panted quietly before rocking his hips against the man's beneath him. Their eyes glazed over, Cloud's head rolled back against the thin pillow, gasping.

"Zack…" The dark-haired man smirked and ground their hips together again, the blonde moaned. Zack kneeled between the thick legs, Cloud squirming as his hips were lifted into Zack's lap. The man's silence finally got to him.

"Zack!" A distracted glance was all he got. The blonde huffed out an annoyed sound and pushed himself fully onto the man's lap. He growled and jerked Zack's chin up. "I can't do this if you won't talk to me." It came out a lot more pathetic than it did in his head. Strong hands gripped his hips and lifted him up slightly.

"Cloud, I'm a little busy here, shut up." Zack thrust up into Cloud, a choked scream tore from the younger man throat. He fell limply against the man beneath him and clawed into his shoulders, his breath puffing raggedly into dark hair.

Zack waited until his muscles relaxed around him before he laid Cloud back on the bed, nipping at his lips lightly. Both men whimpered when the blonde jerked and tensed his body. A delicate shudder passed through them.

Zack slid an arm around Cloud's waist and held him against his chest as he slowly rocked their bodies. Pain shot through Cloud, another whimpering scream ripped from him as they moved. A few tears trickled from his scrunched up eyes, his nails digging deeper into Zack's shoulders.

"S-stop…Zack…stop…" Tears ran freely as the movement stopped.

"It's okay. It hurts at first, but—"

"No. No…Just stop…Please…" Concern and hurt spread across the SOLDIER's face, but he pulled out and laid next to the quivering blonde. Cloud curled up on his side. Blue eyes swept over the lithe body as he shook uncontrollably.

Zack spooned against the fair-haired man, his hand sliding across taut muscles. He kissed up the pale neck and nuzzled into the blonde hair as his hand slid further between Cloud's legs. A muffled groan escaped against the mattress as Cloud keened.

Zack squeezed the hard shaft and coaxed Cloud's legs further apart with his knee. The blonde panicked and grabbed the hand at his groin. The older man whispered soothingly into his ear and pulled his closer to his chest.

"Shh…I won't try it again. Just relax," After a few gentle kisses to the back of his neck, he relaxed into the strong chest and released Zack's hand. Cloud stretched out and pressed into the hand.

He stroked the blonde gently until he whimpered and bucked into his hand. He squeezed harder and faster as Cloud's pants grew quicker and twisted into gasping moans. He came with a groaning shudder into Zack's grip.

Cloud melted into the strong arm around his chest, the other resting between his thighs. As he drifted into unconsciousness, he barely heard the words whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you, Cloud."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know, I know, sappy and overly sweet. I was in a strange mood at the time. At least the next chapter that my friend wrote fixes that a little. And yes, I know Zack wouldn't be that rough, he's too nice of a guy, but, again, I don't like Cloud, therefore I make him a weak little pussy who can't take it. And I'll say this again, just because some of you out there are asinine, if you don't like yaoi, WALK AWAY. Don't leave a review telling me how gross it is and that it's a sin against Gawd. I don't care. That's your problem, now go deal with it. Oh and if you actually like Zack/Cloud, good for you. I don't want to hear it. Pie. Mmmmm...pie...*drool*_

_P.S. There is a chapter 2, but my friend wrote it. I'll update with a link when she posts it.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Alright, I got permission from AbhorsenSabriel87 to post this. I think she wrote Zack a little more out character than I did...Poor Fluffy Puppy, you don't need blue balls. _

_AS87 says: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! PHEAR TEH PR0N!!!_

_Lex says: Seriously? What is WRONG with you, woman?_

_AS87 says: *shrugs* I'm crazy. My readers know this already. *grins, thumbs up*_

_Lex: *shakes head*  
_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Two hours later, Zack was still having trouble – Cloud had yet to wake up, and he was _still_ lying on the older SOLDIER's arm. To be honest, his fingers had gone numb an hour ago. His balls, however, were still very acutely aware of what he needed. He hurt and he really _really_ wanted to finish what he started.

Scratch that – he _had_ to finish. Still, he didn't want to force Cloud. That would destroy the trust he gained tonight, and he loved the blonde too much to lose something so precious. He'd finally admitted it to him; though he wasn't sure Cloud had heard.

Breathing a sigh of irate discomfort he tried shifting his numb arm again. No dice – the young blonde was too heavy to roll off without waking him. So, there was only one other option; he'd have to do it himself. Sliding his arm from Cloud's loins carefully, he moved his hand slowly over the still damp flesh, savoring the feeling of the younger man's warm skin.

"Uhn…Zack?" A quavering hand grabbed his, and the dark-haired SOLDIER cursed mentally. He hadn't intended to wake Cloud, and now the young man would realize his problem.

"Zack…don't leave…" A soft smile replaced the frown, and he kissed the blonde's shoulder lightly, tasting the salty skin briefly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cloud," he murmured, pulling his arm back. The grip tightened and Zack sighed. "I just need to shift a little, that's all." His voice was still husky and there seemed to be no response from the blonde for a moment. When he tried to move again, Cloud unexpectedly looked at him.

"Why?" Blue eyes pleaded with him, puzzled at why he no longer wanted closeness. When his question was met with silence, he opened his mouth to demand an answer. But as he shifted closer to the muscular SOLDIER, he instead gasped, cornflower blue eyes widening in surprise.

Zack was still hard. Very much so. And it was only made more obvious by the man biting his lower lip to silence the pleasured moan threatening to escape his throat. It pressed into Cloud's back, urgent and strong, "Zack…" He gasped, freezing up at the discovery, "You…you didn't…"

"I was just getting to that," the other joked, letting out a strained laugh. "You should get back to sleep, you know."

"No!" Cloud sat up, facing his lover in a huff. He puffed out his cheeks like a small child denied, his fists kneading the mattress as he stared down at the amused first-class warrior. "It's my fault, isn't it?!"

"Well, yeah," Zack answered honestly. "What else would—"

"Then, I'll fix it!" the blonde interrupted, stepping off the bed and grabbing Zack's legs, pulling hard.

"Hey, HEY!" the dark-haired SOLDIER protested, squirming around as his legs were dropped off the side of the bed. He sat up, flustered, "What's the big idea?"

"Shut up," Cloud snapped kneeling down. "Or else I'll lose my nerve." Tentative, he placed one hand on Zack's throbbing shaft. His breathing all but stopped when he heard that first startled hitch, but he felt more confident when his light strokes turned the sharp breaths into a low moan. The blonde shifted forward, applying more pressure as he pumped the arousal slowly and gained his own pleasure from the groans his lover produced. He bit his lower lip, debating.

"Ahh…Cloud…" He looked up and saw Zack's strong hands clutched the sheets tightly, his eyes hardly open and unseeing as he stared at the ceiling. With a shy smile, Cloud looked back to the hardness in his hand, making up his mind. Leaning forward, he hesitated, then reached out with his tongue to trace over the tip.

Zack arched uncontrollably. It felt so good! A low moan escaped, and then Cloud did something wonderful.

He took Zack into his mouth, enclosing the tip of his member in hot, wet ecstasy. A sharp gasp preceded a bucking of his hips, something the fairer man stopped by pressing his hips down with his free hand. He could feel the tongue's stokes as a cool touch leaving fire. The still pumping hand causing a longing for something more frenzied.

"Oh…Cloud!" His hands clenched tighter, matching the tightness in his groin as the blonde began bobbing his head in time with his hand. Each time his head rose, it fell a little further, taking a little more and causing more tightness that longed to release.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Zack grasped at Cloud, twining his fingers roughly in the golden locks. He was so close, just a little more…!

With a cry, he forced the blonde's head down as he thrusted upwards. He felt his seed escape, his passion spent. Zack bent over, stroking Cloud's hair lovingly. The younger man swallowed, and then pulled himself away, breathing heavily as he sat on his heels. With a smile, Zack lifted the blonde's chin and kissed him, tasting the mixed flavor of them both. As he pulled back, he saw a similar smile on Cloud's features.

"…I love you, too, Zack."

* * *

_Author's Note: Teehee. Suck it, bitch, SUCK IT!_


End file.
